my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Hook
Hook, also known as Captain Hook, is the captain of the crew of pirates that live in Neverland and that's been known for causing trouble around it. He becomes one of the few to not fall under the Shadow's influence. After being banished from Neverland, he ends up as a suspect of being the talent thief that the Cutie Mark Crusaders were investigating. He later, by tricking the Crusaders into believing he was on their side, is able to return to Neverland and help defeat the Shadow, trying then to take over, only to fail because of Sweetie Belle. Personality Unlike the other neverlanders, Hook does not serve Queen Tinkerbell, claiming to have seen through Tinkerbell's tyrany and wishing to release Neverland from her control. However, despite his claim that he's on the Cutie Mark Crusaders' side, Star and Kurama, even without their negative emotion sensory, can tell he can't be trust. While pretending to be good, Hook guides Sweetie Belle to the Watchmaker, all while conquering her trust and helping her getting to Neverland and defeat the Queen. However, after the Queen, who is revealed as being the Shadow possessing the real Tinkerbell, Hook reveals his real self: the one of a selfish and power hungry pirate captain who have sough to take over Neverland. He reveals to have allied himself with the Crusaders so that they could help him defeat the Shadow and put both her and Tinkerbell out of his way. Skills He is very agile, quick on his feet and with his attacks. He was able to run away from the Cutie Mark Crusaders, including dodging Scootaloo when she is flying. Using his hoodie, he can become completly invisible, using this ability to trick the Cutie Mark Crusaders that were chasing after him. Hook has also revealed himself as being a very good manipulator, being able to trick Sweetie Belle and make her and the others to defeat the Shadow and put her and Tinkerbell out of his way to take over Neverland. Description in the Saga Background Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight In "Pursuing the Talent Thief", this mysterious stallion is chased by the Cutie Mark Crusaders who think he may be the talent thief. He is able to escape by becoming invisible. In "A Dream Come True...", he is seen at the same place where the Cutie Mark Crusaders find Rara. When the latter disappears, the CMCs think the talent thief is responsible. In "An Explosive Temper", he goes to Rara's appartment to recover the watch, but Sweetie Belle also goes there. He hides in the closet, waiting for her to go, but she is able to sense his presence, forcing him to get out of his hidding place and leaps out of the window. Sweetie Belle tries to stop the mystery stallion but he continues to run off. With no other options, Sweetie Belle summons her dreaming cloak and goes after the mystery stallion. Sweetie Belle almost loses sight of him until she catches sight of him kicking over a water tower. The water tower plummets towards a mare and her two kids, so Sweetie Belle promptly uses her magic to vaporize the water before it can fall onto the small family. Unfortunately, this gave the mystery stallion enough time to get away. In "The Wathc and the Hook", following Sweetie Belle, Star and Timber, the mysterious stallion finds the magic watch that had been lost and takes it from the pony who has it. As soon he does that, he is pursued by Sweetie Belle, Star and Timber, eventually being corned. However, while dodging Timber, he dropped the watch and it got broken. Because of that, he decides to step over and tells he can help. Despite the distrust they have on him, he claims to be an enemy of the Queen of Neverland and tells them that he knows somepony who may be able to fix the watch that is known as Watchmaker. Because of the need the Crusaders have in getting to Neverland to save the abducted talents, Sweetie Belle doesn't have any other alternative but team up with Hook and asks Star to tell the others about what happened. In "Shadows on the Snow", Sweetie Belle and Hook make it to Mountain Everhoof and start climbing it in order to reach the Watchmaker's hideout. During the journey, they are victim of some traps caused by Smee and Sweetie starts to gain some trust on Hook. Eventually, they make it to the Watchmaker's hideout and, despite Sweetie Belle's pleas, he refuses to help them, even after Hook's claims that they would after his apprentice if he refused to help them. At that moment, Smee arrives with his zombie pirates and orders them to attack and capture both Sweetie Belle and Hook. In "Entering in Neverland", he and Sweetie Belle are still dodging the zombie pirates' attacks. While Sweetie Belle is catching the pirate zombies attentions, eventually being subdued by them and pushed to the ground. Hook takes advantage of Smee's distraction to sneak upon him, but he is stopped by one zombie pirates and subdued. Smee then uses pixie dust on Sweetie Belle and, as she falls asleep, the villain opens a portal to Neverland and takes her and Hook with him. In "Tiger Lily", Sweetie Belle and Hook and brought to the presence of Tinkerbell by Smee, who had confiscated his hook, and the zombie pirates. Once there, Sweetie Belle notices Tinkerbell has Rara's voice, with Hook telling her that the queen fairy had stole it. After that, Tinkerbell takes Sweetie Belle and Hook to the place where she is holding all the kidnapped talents, including Rara and Sunny. When Tinkerbell starts boasting about how she can do what the talents can do, Sweetie Belle replies that those talents don't belong to her, that she can't steal them, and Hook warns her to stop saying things like that. In fact, that appears to anger Tinkerbell who ends up imprisoning Sweetie Belle as well and take her talent with the Thirteenth Note. Taking advantage of that moment, Hook recovers his hoof from Smee and uses his hood to turn himself invisible. Angered, Tinkerbell sends her minions to find him. In "Midnight's Last Stand", despite Hook being invisible and Smee and the zombie pirates were not being able to locate them, the Shadow contacts Cragadile, calling him to her side. As requested, Cragadile rushes over and manages to catch Jim, disabling his invisibility and restraining him with his tail. The Shadow approaches him and expresses how tired she is of dealing with him, mentioning how Hook has been actively worked against her. He insists that he only wanted to protect Rara but the Shadow doesn't believe in him. She then calls over the Shaman to asks what he has to say to Hook and the Shaman describes him as a traitor. The Shadow then has Cragadile release Hook to allow him to properly face his accuser, and the Shaman reveals that it was because of Hook that he was banished to Earth, as he stole his magic watch and kept returning Neverland, wishing to make him pay. Hook pleads with the Shadow to give him another chance but she has run out of any to give and agrees with the Shaman's accusations. As she leaves, she orders for the Shaman to feed Hook to Cragadile. Hook tries to escape the him when suddenly, Cragadile is blasted away by the Crusaders who have arrived. While they fight the Shadow and her minions, Hook manages to climb the strange tree and cuts Sweetie Belle free from her bud prison, which allows her to go help her friends. After the Shadow's minions are freed after she has been sealed and Smee and the zombie pirates run away, they are intercepted by Hook who is revealed as being their captain and he says it's time to take over Neverland now that neither the Shadow or Tinkerbell can stop them. In "The Return of Neverland", when everypony gets ready for Sunny to release Midnight from her mane clip, Hook and his pirates appear and subdue them all, using Tinkerbell's bell. He reveals himself as having manipulated Sweetie Belle the all time, so that he could return to Neverland and have both the Shadow and Tinkerbell out of his way. His betrayal caused some distress in Sweetie Belle, who had come to trust on the pirate captain, but this, along with her desire to protect her friends and everypony else, is able to unlock the power of her magical pearl and transform into her siren form, being then able to chase the pirates away. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Hook is based on Captain Hook, the main antagonist in J.M. Barrie's story Peter Pan. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Neverlanders Category:Villains